Jamie and Gardivoir
by jakebrush
Summary: A story about a young trainer who catches a Gardivoir and develops Sexual feelings for it
1. Chapter 1

Jamie slowly walked down the old beaten path. His red running shoes, a gift from his parents, crunching into the dry earth. He took his red and white cap off to run his hand through his blond hair. He looked up towards the tree tops. The sun was brutal today. The weather forecasted 32°C and the fact that it was humid and he was wearing a sweater didn't help. Sinnoh in the summer could be awfully hot sometimes.

Suddenly Jamie's old Pokegear rang. It's loud bleeping ringing throughout the woods surrounding him.

Jamie reached into his pocket and noticed that it was his buddy Adam. He decided to pick it up.

"Hey what's up man" Jamie said in a casual tone.

"You won't believe what kind of pokemon I found!" Said a excited Adam on the other side of the line.

"What is it?" Jamie replied in a sort of dry tone.

Jamie had gotten quite used to Adam's over reaction to 'rare' pokemon. He stopped caring as much once Adam told him that Pidgey was rare.

"A Gardivoir" Adam squealed.

"A what?" Jamie stuttered

"A Gardivoir" Adam squeaked "And you better come quick because there are like five other trainers here"

"Alright" Jamie said, unable to contain his excitement. "Where are you?"

"On Route 221" Adam replied.

"Route 221?!" Jamie moaned "That's really out of the way"

"Well that's where the rare pokemon are hiding" Adam said "Gotta go"

"Alright bye" Jamie said.

Jamie sighed. He really wanted to go catch rare pokemon with Adam but it was 5pm and his parents were expecting him to be home by 6.

Jamie grabbed a small red and white ball from his belt. He pushed the button in the middle as the ball reveled it's true form. It was a pokeball, it's red top shimmering in the afternoon light.

Jamie tossed it onto the path. A bright shimmer of light crowded Jamie's vision. A couple seconds later a creature appeared out of nowhere. It was a large bird, about 6 feet tall. It's body was made of pure steel.

"Hello Skarmory" Jamie said as he brushed his hand along its shiny skin.

"Skar" Skarmory said in delight.

"I need you to fly me to pal park" Jamie asked "Can you do that?"

"Skarmory!" Skarmory said happily.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Jamie walked over to the left side of the steel bird. He grabbed a scale on its neck and swung his right leg over it's body. He positioned himself in a comfortable position.

"Alright Skarmory" Jamie called. "I'm ready when you are"

Skarmory flapped his large metal wings. They looked like they were in good condition. Which was true, Jamie had just gone to the pokemon centre earlier that day.

Skarmory started running. Possibly looking for an opening in the woods above.

Once he found one, he jumped up and flapped his wings in four flaps. The two of them were off the ground. About 20 feet above the tree line of the Eterna Forest.

Jamie loved the feeling of flying. It was one the best feelings to have the wind fly through your hair.

Jamie took off his hat and put it in his bag. He slung the bag back over his back. By then Skarmory was already in Jubelife City.

This was Jamie's hometown. He wondered if his parents would be able to see him flying overhead. The possibility of that was unlikely but Jamie wasn't taking any chances. He ordered Skarmory to fly up higher.

Up higher made it harder to breath but easier to hide.

"Hey Jamie" someone behind Jamie yelled.

Jamie turned around to notice his friend from school Bob flying on a Staraptor

"Hey man what's up" Jamie yelled up over the wind.

"Just going to Pal Park" Bob replied.

"Really!" Jamie cut in "So am I"

"Did Adam call you as well?" Bob said looking confused.

"Yeah about a Gardivoir" Jamie said.

"Don't your parents not let you do things like this?" Bob laughed.

"What stay out late?" Jamie said looking angry.

While it was true that Jamie's parents were quite strict, they still allowed him to catch pokemon and get badges. But breaking the curfew that they had set could end badly.

"You're parents are crazy" Bob noted.

"Whatever" Jamie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie stared down at the sea. It's choppy waves looking like a man trying to ride an electronic bull.

Jamie turned to see Bob on his Pokegear.

"Who are you calling?" Jamie asked.

"Adam" Bob replied.

"Why?" Jamie asked again.

"Because there are apparently 50 kids from our school there" Bob replied "And it won't be long before other schools find out"

"Damn you're right" Jamie noted. "How many pokeballs do you have?"

"20 Ultraballs" Bob said and he reached into his bag.

"Wait how did you find out about all the kids?" Jamie asked.

"John texted me" Bob said.

"Well everyone will probably leave after dark" Jamie smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" a voice from behind the two guys laughed.

Behind Jamie was a boy about their age. He had dark black hair. His sweater blowing rapidly in the wind. He was flying on a Altaria. The cloud dragon holding him up above the ocean.

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

"Who am I?" The boy responded "Who are you?"

"Bob"

"Jamie"

"The name is Preston, son of Preston who was also son of Preston" Preston smirked.

"And why should we care?" Bob asked.

"So that you can tell everyone who caught the Gardivoir" Preston laughed "Did you two public schoolers really think you have enough skill to catch that Gardivoir"

"I have a fully evolved team" Jamie noted.

"Same" Bob added.

"Well are your pokemon as rare as mine?" Preston laughed. "I have five garchomps"

"Sure buddy" Bob laughed.

"Fine" Preston retorted "I challenge both of you to a battle"

Jamie and Bob turned their bodies to face Preston behind them. Jamie looked at Preston as if he was crazy.

"You versus us two?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah why not?" Preston laughed.

Jamie silently gave props to Preston. It takes balls to challenge two random trainers to a 2v1 battle.

"And what if we win" Bob asked.

"I'll give you my house" Preston smiled.

"What?!" Jamie squeaked.

"My entire house" Preston laughed.

"You're joking" Bob grumbled.

"Thats where you are wrong Bobby" Preston smirked.

"Don't call me that" Bob said

"And why's that?" Jamie questioned.

"Because I'm not going to lose" Preston said confidently.

"You're crazy" Jamie said.

Jamie pushed forward on Skarmory. This metal bird understood the motion and flew harder. He quickly gained speed. Bob and Preston became blurs behind him.

Bob also told his Staraptor to go faster after he noticed Jamie speed away. He got away from Preston quickly.

"You guys know I could catch up" Preston yelled.

Preston laughed. He just yelled to no one in paticular. He petted his pokemon. He was going to catch the Gardivoir.

Bob caught up to Jamie. He flew his Staraptor up beside Jamie's Skaromy.

"Do you want to let Preston catch Gardivoir?" Bob asked.

"No" Jamie replied "Ands that's why we have to get there quickly."

"Let's go" Bob smiled.

The two trainers told the pokemon to pick up the pace as they sped across the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jamie slow down!" Bob called from far behind Jamie.

Jamie turned his back quickly and stared at Bob. "Bob, hurry up."

Bob pushed his staraptor to fly up to Jamie's skarmory.

"Whats gotten into you man?" Bob asked in an angry tone.

"I need to catch this Gardivoir" Jamie snapped back.

"Well can't you wait for your friend?" Bob asked.

"No i gotta be back home for 6 pm man"

Bob pulled back his coat and looked at his pokewatch.

"Yeah you're gonna be late its already 5:30" Bob noted.

"Well i guess I will have to pick up the pace even more" Jamie replied.

"Oh come on man my Staraptor can't keep up with your Skarmory"

"Good less competition"

Jamie ordered his Skarmory to sped up and he was a blur just seconds later. Bob shook his head disappointingly.

"Man will that kid ever learn to not think for himself" Bob said to no one but his Staraptor.

Adam slowly crawled along the grassy floor. The Gardivoir was just a couple meters in front of him. He held his breath. Weary that the slightest of noises would alert the Gardivoir and his chance would be ruined. He quietly grabbed one of his pokeballs from his belt. It was his Tentacruel. He put his arm into a throwing motion and launched his pokeball close to the Gardivoir. Tentacruel came out and immediately attacked the Gardivoir.

"Tentacruel use wrap" Adam yelled.

Tentacruel tried to wrap its arms around the Gradivoir but it disappeared.

"What!?" Adam shouted.

Tentacruel looked equally as confused as its trainer.

Just as Adam recalled his Tentacruel a flapping noise was heard overhead. Adam turned his head and noticed Jamie arriving on Skarmory.

"About time you showed up" Adam called.

"Lets catch this Gardivoir" Jamie replied.


End file.
